


The Returned

by Escritora2Aliasfox



Category: The Letter for the King (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon Fix-It, Romance, Terrible spelling, Young Love, no nonsense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escritora2Aliasfox/pseuds/Escritora2Aliasfox
Summary: Jussipo's death was so absurd and poorly made this could be canon. After all if they can do the bury your gays trope, I can use this trope...WARNING FOR BAD SPELLINGAnd humor, and fluff, and comfort... and a happy ending
Relationships: Foldo & Jussipo (The Letter for the King), Foldo/Jussipo (The Letter for the King)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 23





	1. unexpected odds

It was dark. And cold. And when he tried to get up, he found he just couldn't.  
But soon the daze of sleep was cleared by sheer panic, and he started to struggle.

It was hard to draw breath, and even harder to scream for help, but he did becouse, quite frankly there was nothing else to do. He struggled to get out of his restrains wich, he didn't know what they were, but didn't seem to be too firm. He grasped fabric with trembling hands and pulled as far as he could with his partially inmoviliced arms, and pushed against the weight all over him.

It kind of reminded him of waking up after a nightmare, on a cacoon of blankets from his childhood bed, only more terrifying becouse he didn't remember rolling himself in such cacoon.

He suxceeded on dragging the blanket of his face and he was rewarded by another thing on his face: dirt. Moist, cold, disgusting, dirty dirt. He spit it out, but it went nowhere. He had dirt in his face! It went in his mouth, his hair! It was pressed against his face!

He tried to scream, and the damned sustance went into his throat, and he started coughing violently, and then he decided to save his breath to get out of there.  
And he dug. As little as he could move he wiggled and dug, and pushed and climbed for dear life, and at last he felt something that wasn't dirt, it was rocks, and then fresh air.

Sweet, clean, blessed air, and the warmth of the sun, wich heated the stones that covered his body.  
Over the pile of dirt and the white sheet, that is.

He sat there for a few minutes, half body and legs still burried under dirt and a pile of round stones, and took his time to breathe, coff and spit as much as he could.  
He had the worst headache he had ever expirienced. His entire body felt like... well, like it did under the avalanch.

...! the mission. The letter, the others... where were they? What had happened?  
He looked around. Was this a joke? Did he fall asleep and the others couldn't wake him and just decided to lay a sheet and dirt and then a pile of stones on him? Did he miss something...?

Then it hit him. No. They had spent the last weeks on a journey, but the journey was over. They had reached the castle, or did he dream that part? ...no. There was a fight... it hurt. It wouldn't have hurt had it been a dream...  
And when he curled his torso to try and see if the wound was stil there... yeah. It hurt. He did not need to see it. The deep lacerating pain was there, and it seemed to have extended all over the muscles of his chest, rivaling the pounding in his head.

'auhhg guys! Tiuri! Piak! ...Foldo?' 

Each word robbed him of breath he could not afford to loose, and he eventually just saved it to drag himself out of the hole.  
The effort pressed on the pain and he realiced that, its not that he couldn't get out, but the simple effort of crawling out was taking him forever.  
Once he was out he just breathed, and contemplated the sky.

Deep, clear blue without a spot nor a cloud all around. And the warmth of the sun. And the air. And the birds singing wait was he falling asleep?  
He blinked and turned on his side to try and get up

Then he saw it.  
His lute, and his sword embeded in stones. It took a him a moment to put it together but then it fell on him. It was a grave.  
He knelt, and stared in disbelief. He had just crawled out of the grave.  
And it couldn't be a mistake: that was his lute and his sword and he had been down there.  
A hand went to the wound in his chest. It had been that bad?  
...well yeah. It felt bad. "I am pretty sure I am dying and need to say my goodbies" bad.  
But... he was still alive.

Moving took such a tool on him that he just half limped half crawled towards the castle. His heart, already wounded and his head both threatened to burst at the next step, so he moved slow, but it was progress.

He imagined for a moment how funny it would be if he actually died now and they found his body middway crawling out of the grave... it would be hilarious.  
But as long as he could still move there was no use lying on the dirt, so he kept crawling.  
They would have to knight him for this, at least. "Ser Jussipo, Graveslug" ...that would be funny too.  
He even left the lute and sword behind, as he could barely carry hismlef.

Luckily, the castle wasn't too far. He was a short way downslope from the interior wall of the castle, wich's backdoor wasn't guarded. It was one of the perks of habing a castle buildt on a rock surrounded by the sea: you can't build three huge walls all the way around, but you don't need to.  
Still, it might have been three bloddy miles away. He was just that exausted, and hurt, and bleeding, wait was he bleeding? Or was it just the feeling of mud blended with sweat?  
He tried not to think of it.

He finally (FINALLY!) reached the wooden back door and banged on it, and called for help loud as he could. Wich, he found, wasn't much, really. His breath was short and his chest refused to push his lungs properly.  
At least it was still holding his innards, that was nice.

He gave up calling for help and tried working the door open. At like, the fift atempt, he managed. That really should have been easier. Well, now he could resume the task of crawling his way to the castle. At least he didn't have to go throu the sewers, again. Now that would be an experience: dragging himself like this with the wound on his chest throu the blackwatters of the tunnels...  
ok, he needed to shut his brain down, or he was going to throw up and he was pretty sure if he did, he would pass out.

Luckily, he hadn't eaten nothing in quite a while, and was able to keep moving, somehow.

He barely noticed a couple of servant girls hunging clotes to dry nearby until they saw him and started panicking. At last he could stop dragging himself, and ask for help.  
The ladies run inside and, scarce minutes later a couple of big, strong men dressed as the guard walked towards him with sure, long and fast steps.

'oh thank godness' he said 'I need help! I need a healer, please...!'

The two men said nothing as they grabbed him from under the arms and dragged him inside.

'ah, ouch! Ouch, gently!' he manged to ghasp as the muscles on his arms pulled from the ones in his chest, and the wound within them.

It took him a few moments to realice he was being dragged downstairs, quite carelessly (and painfully) and away from the center of the castle... and towards, probbably, one of the back doors.

'wait, wait! Don't kick me out! I am a knight! Im one of the ones that... the, the ones that delivered the letter! The letter to the king! I am a knight don't throw me out! Please I am injured, I need a healer! Please!'

The guards ignored him as they kept dragging him ouitside and then what could he do? Where to go for help? Could he possibly find a healer? And even if he did, how would he pay?  
He started really panicking

'HEEEEEELP!! TIOURI HEEELP! Where is he? I am with him! Tiuri help!'  
'stop! Guards, stop!'

And suddenly, they did, as a female voice had told them to.

A beautiful maiden dressed in rich fabrick and jewels knelt before him and just... stared.  
He was aware he didn't look much better than he felt, all covered in dirt and maybe reminds of blood, and after screaming like that it was hard to breathe, but now that someone was listening, he couldn't afford to stay silent.

'I am one of the... knights in training, that came... to deliver a letter... to the king'  
'yes, the letter was delivered already'  
'good... the others? Where are they?  
'they... left already'  
'what? Coff!'

A painful coffing fit overcame him, and the realization finally seemed to come to her

'are you... Jussipo?'  
'yes!'

Her eyes went wide

'take him to the infimary quick! Call the master healer! Hurry up!'  
'Thank the angels' was all Jussipo could ghasp, as he was quickly rushed in the other direction.  
'you really should save your breath'  
'I have none left after screaming for help' he answered. And the message seemed to reach.

He suddenly understood Lavinia, when she said that nobles where the most... cruel people. Becouse he was dirty, and didn't look like a noble, the first reaction the people of the castle had was to get him off the way instead of finding him very urgent help. He would have to tell her that. And Tiuri.  
Oh, they would not believe this...

And only then is when he realiced that his friends and his little brother thought that he was dead, and were probably mourning him.

As soon as he was laid, the queen turned to the guards.

'you! Go find your comander and bring him here. Both of you'

They said nothing, just bowed their heads respectfully and walked out, and on the way they nearly run over an old woman that cussed at them as she walked in the infimary and towards the bed where Jussipo was laying. She had long hair that had once been dark but turning grey, held back in a loose ponytail, and a long white dress with a brown vest and belt with pockets.

'Well, let me see... oh. Uh... we are gonna need more water... and towels' 

While the nurse run out to fetch the items the doctor inclined over Jussipo and started poking at his clotes, while making questions.

'well, tell me boy, how did you get in this state?'

Jussipo meant to asnwer, really, he did. But when he drew breath to start explaining... only weak laughter came out.

'you should really save your breath'  
'this is gonna be good'

Alianor turned to the doctor and she looked at her

'oh, Im sorry my queen, but I can tell'  
'you are the queen? ...au'

The doctor babled a little '...lay down she's right you know, try to breath and don't move. Now, can anyone else tell me what happened to him?'

The queen made a confused face

'well, aparently this is Jussipo, who was part of the team of knights who brought the letter yesterday... and they said that one of them' she gestured towards him 'had been mortaly wounded right before the letter could be delivered, and they had buried him outside the castle... '  
'and then I crawled out'

The nurse and a couple of companions arrived then with extra buquets of water and towels. The doctor had taken a pair of scissors and parted Jussipo's vest to cut the shirt throu the middle.  
She stopped mid task to give the boy and the queen a look.

'you say he was wounded the night of the attack?'  
'yes'  
'...and he was buried the next day'  
'in the morning, yes'

The doctor shook her head like begging for patience to the gods.

'young man! ...madam. When burying a loved one, there are two possible aptitudes...' she spoke while using a soaked, soappy rag to clean the boy's chest. One of the nurses rushed to give him a rag to bite on.

'...to delay the burial too long, or to have it done as soon as possible. Both are understandible, and both are absurd! There is a good reason why we take three days to bury the dead! There are procedures. To investigate the cause of death, to prepare the body, to say goodbye... and becouse too many times it's happened, that someone wakes up after being buried alive by mistake!'  
'ugh...'  
'yes, precisely. Why was I not told? Why was he not rushed to me the moment he was hurt? Was there a priest with them when they buried him? Any normal procedure?'  
'...they said they wanted to be alone with their friend... and the castle was a mess'  
'and I bet they dug themselves the grave, making it shallow'  
'...luckily'  
'you save your breath. And Im guessing they are nowhere around to tell them the happy news that they comited a mistake'  
'yes, they where knighted right after...'  
'what, I missed it? Come on!'  
'They were in a hurry. One of the boy's mother was unfairly incarcerated, and they all wanted to go back to their families and explain what happened. They were even given letters with the royal seal to help them deliver the news'

The doctor kept muttering as she left the rag aside to wash her hands and inspect the injury.

'It was a sword fight. So, slash or thrust?'  
'thrust'  
'hm. Have you been coffing?'  
'yes... it hurts'  
'you've coffed any blood?'  
'uh no, I don't know'  
'he hasn't. He may be coffing becouse of the dirt'  
'right... then the lungs must be fine...'

Jussipo made a very fearful face

'Is it the heart?'

The doctor looked at him with a straight face

'If it was the heart you would have stayed in the grave'  
'...then what else is there?'  
'hm, the larinx and the ribs and breastbone, and lots of muscles...'

She poked at it. It was very sensitive, making Jussipo groan and whine. The queen held his hand throu the whole ordeal, and the doctor spoke again.

'Well, its very deep, and looks bad. Maybe it did get close to the lung. It had to bleed a lot... you do look pale. Did anyone at least press the wound?'  
'what?'  
'put preassure in the wound. Did anyone try that?'  
'no. It hurt!'  
'you must allways put preasure on a bleeding wound to lessen the bleeding! Ugh, do they not teach you these things while training to be knights? At least take a healer with you!'  
'...that's a good idea...'  
'well. That explains a couple things. Wound to the chest, looks bad, morrons don't know what to do, and when you lost blood, got pale and passed out they just went straight to the grave. I could say it could have been hard to find a pulse with the lesened blood preasure, but did they even check?'

No one could know and they didn't try to answer. It was a retorical question.

'It does look infected...'  
'What? Infected?'

All of the sudden he started remembering healing horror stories: a simple cut gets infected and illness will kill the strongest warrior. 

'I can't die now! of the infection. I just got out of the grave!'  
'I will patch you up and give you medicine, don't worry' then she turned to the nurse 'bring a poppy drink'  
'a poppy drink?'  
'you really should be saving your breath, specially if all you are doing is repeating everything I say'

This drink was also called "the black drink" and according to rumor it would make you sleep so tight you would feel nothing... while a healer poked into your innards. The queen squeezed the boy's hand

'Is he out of danger?'  
'mh. Well, he could still die of the infection. It is a deep wound, he lost a lot of blood and all the dirt didn't help... but its plain to see, he has quite the fight in him'

She seemed to remember something and turned to another one of the nurses

'prepare a blood transfusion too'  
'a what!? My queen, don't...'

It was the culmen of healing horror stories, but the queen merely patted his hand

'shh... doctor Blapgar has treated countless warriors with worse injuries, you are in good hands'  
'but I could still die... I can't die like this, not now, not before being knighted'

The queen smiled at this 

'you are already a hero. But, when you recover, I will personally knight you'  
'b-but what if I die? It happned once'

He got a giggle out of her

'you will have a propper burial and I will knight you in death. The story will be one to tell'

Now this idea was enough to let the boy without words for a little while, and the queen took the chance to adress the comander and the two guards, who had been standing at the door for the last five minutes or so. So she rose and nodded for them to come closer.

'my queen'  
'Good afternoon. This young man is one of the heroes who saved us all the other night, by making a long yourney to deliver the letter to the king. During the battle, he was badly injured, taken for dead and burried alive by mistake'

The comander seemed profesional, but he still looked at the boy in bed and made a couple faces when confronted so bluntly by his queen.

'he woke up, crawled out of the grave, and dragged himself to the castle, where those two' she gestured to them with her head 'had the inmediate reaction of kicking him out right away'  
'my queen...'

She lifted a hand in a silencing gesture

'I don't care how dirty or humble he may look, nor even if he was an actual thief. If I have to explain to your men that, when finding someone badly injured they should take them to the imfimary before asking questions, perhaps we need be more selective with the guards of the castle'

The comander bowed his head in respect.

'I will make sure they are propperly punished'  
'that is not what I want. Make sure it doesn't happen again even if you have to tell this story to every man under your comand and every new recruit'  
'yes my lady'  
'...I also let my lute, and my sword back in the grave'

She didn't even turn when adding

'go fetch his things'

The comander seemed to doubt, but then he noded firmly and turned to his men, hurying them out the door.

A nurse came back with a glass filled with what looked like black steaming tea. Jussipo refused to drink it.

'It will help with the pain, boy'  
'yeah, I will take my chances with the pain, thanks'  
'it is this or either someone to restrain you while I sew your chest close. And the longer it takes, the worst are your chances'

Jussipo turned his panicked eyes on the queen, whom he was convinced was an angel

'Please, my queen, tell them not to torment me'

She smiled

'you are good with words. But you have to be brave and strong. Once you are done with that drink, the worst will be over'

Jussipo lowered his gaze, understanding there was no getting over it.

'yes, my lady' he said, and turned to take the steaming hot drink, and carefuly tasted it.  
Turns out it wasn't so bad. So he just told himself this was his last test before knighthood, and the queen was watching, and swallowed it all at once, burning his tounge and making a face.

'hohoho I like this one!'  
'very well done'  
'...how long before I fall asleep?'

The doctor pushed him gently back into the pillows

'lay down, close your eyes and start counting, see how far you can get'

Before he did, he turned his head back to the queen. She had to be an angel. She held his hand once more.

'When you wake up, you will be a knight'

He breathed deeply and wishpered 'thank you, my queen' and closed his eyes.


	2. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jussipo wakes up after being operated and starts planing what comes next

He was sure he dreamed something, but he couldn't remember. Had there been darknes and a fire and a lute? Oh, he was awake now.

Jussipo moved carefully, feeling much better. He passed a hand throu his face and found that, while not pristine, it wasn't covered in dirt anymore, same as his face. Someone had to use a wet rag to clean him at least a little. He found too his clotes had been changed by a night shirt and loose pants.

The pain was gone. He sat up, and looked under his shirt at his chest. Where the wound should be, in the lower half of his chest, it was covered with bandages. He thought it wise not to touch those.  
He sat back. It was quiet and pacefull, the mission was a success, and they were safe.  
The queen was right. It was like it had all been a nightmare, and the nightmare was over.

A nurse passed by and found him awake. She asked him how he was feeling (alive and well!) and gave him a smile before leaving again. She came back with the doctor and a bowl of chiken soup.

The doctor asked him a few questions and gave him green light to eat.

'but don't go too fast. It is hot and your stomach may still be dizzy'

Jussipo could only respond by nodding because his mouth was watering too much. The doctor had to insist to him to take it slow as he wolfed down his soup. When he asked for a refill she told him he could have it after a couple hours. He groaned.

'you are lucky to be alive' said the nurse 'give your body time to rest and recover'  
'my stomach is part of my body and it is growling'

The doctor laughted under her breath

'a couple hours. Then you can have more soup'

Just a while later, when the night was falling, the queen came to visit.

'I was told you were awake and feeling well'

He bit down a complaint about the food and smiled at her.

'all thanks to you, my queen'  
'it seems like you are going to spend some time in bed. I can bring you books to fight boredom'  
'oh, that would be nice. Maybe a notebook? That and my lute should do'

She nodded at him.

'I am so happy that you are allright, and so will your friends'  
'so am I, you don't know how much. I just may think of a song to conmemorate the apreciation of life after such a close encounter with death'  
'oh, I would love to hear it'

He suddenly felt a little bashful, but he told himself he could not hesitate now, presented with such a chance.

'oh, I cannot fantom being good enough for your delight my queen, but if you'd like I will do my best'  
'you can just call me Milady. And, I think you can take your time... you could sing us something on your knighting ceremony, maybe at the feast?'

Jussipo's eyes went wide

'what feast?'

she giggled

'The one we will throw on your honor, once you are recovered, to celebrate your knighting'

Jussipo was shocked. He had dreamt with being made a knight his whole life, and aparently he was getting an entire celebration, feast included just for him. There was only a little problem...  
how long was he supposed to wait? She said he would be knighted after he was recovered, but how long would that be? Days? Weeks? He didn't have that long. His comrads had already a day of advantage over him on the road. He had to go home!

Yes that's it. The fact that the queen was offering for him to sing his lousy songs in front of her and her entire court had nothing to do.  
He was a brave knight and a proud artist... yeah.

'what is the problem?'

she must have noticed his semblance

'well my... Milady, I am so thankfull for all you are doing for me, you are too kind. But my friends believe me dead, and my little brother... and...' he added doubtly, in a lower voice 'someone I care for is with them. And they are going to tell my parents!'

She seemed to understand, but still let him continue

'...your offer is so generous, but It just seems wrong to lay down and celebrate while they mourn for me'  
'you want to go as soon as you can'  
'...yes, Milady. I am sorry. I would love to have a whole feast thrown just in my honor but it really seems like a waste... there was a celebration, and I missed it...'  
'don't you underestimate yourself'

he looked at her

'you are as much of a hero as your companions. You made the ultimate sacrifice for the cause and managed to come back to us. You deserve celebration. But if you are so humble as to refuse the party becouse you are in a hurry I will understand'  
'I really mean no ofense, Milady'  
'How about a compromise? The doctor will decide when you are good enough to move, and then you can leave. And in the meantime, we'll think of something'  
'That would be perfect, Milady'

...

The doctor argued that Jussipo needed to stay in bed at least a whole week. And he would still have to take it easy for anoner or two weeks after. The wound had been deep, and until it was healed they risked the stitches tearing and it opening again. Thats without taking into acount the possibility of an infection. The boy had to stay in bed.

'how about a compromise?' the queen argued, with a proper smile 'he will spend a week in bed and then he can be sent away in a carriage, so he will still get the rest he needs'  
'and that's when the infection takes over, and Im not there to treat him, and he dies, again, and my work goes all to waste'  
'We could send a healer with him to keep an eye on him throu the journey. You said it yourself: every knight party should include a healer'

The doctor grumbled a little. The queen made a confident gesture and told her

'after what happened, I am planing on including mandatory basic medical training for future knights, and to organice things so there will always be a trained healer with each party. It is a big change...'

The doctor seemed content with this idea. She huffed.

'Now that would be practical. Fine, if you insist, and if he progresses adequately I'll find a healer to go with him next week'  
'but next week will be too late' Jussipo complained from the bed 'My companions are already two days ahead!'  
'Oh yes it would be a pity if we don't reach them. But worse it will be if you actually die after all!'

The queen atempted to put peace

'We will put the finest and fastest horses at our disposition. Your friends are not in a rush, anymore. At least not as much as before'

Jussipo still doubted, but there was nothing else that could be done.

...

That same day Jussipo got to see his wound, while one of the nurses changed his bandages and cleaned it.  
It was ugly. Well, not really. Only a little scary. The inflamation had gone down, and the cut was closed with neat, clean stitches, but it was still a reminder of what had been there: a gaping open cut deep in his chest. He didn't get to see it before but he had felt it, and he saw the blood.  
He had been too close to death (he would say to the grave, but he had already been there)

At least, he comforted himself, it would make for a cool memory. Scars were impressive, and he was the first among his friends to get one. Specially one like this: right throu the chest, and with a fascinating story behind.  
He had allways known he would star great stories (even if he had to start them himself)

The next day he was finally allowed to eat propperly. That being a wide plate of meat with sauce, salted with fine herbs, and carefully presented. An autentic delicatessen from the palace. He ate until he felt full, and then he was offered dessert, wich he could not deny even at the risk of dying, this time by exploding.

He needed some rest after that. And then? Nothing.  
He was alone in the nursery. For hours. From time to time, a nurse would check in on him, but aside from that, nothing. All he could do was lie there, look out the window and sigh.

He turned to his trusty lute, left by his side with a couple books and a notebook, and found that he wasn't really in the mood for any of it. It was one of those moments. He contemplated the posibility of sleeping, but soon refused it: being restless would be even more annoying during the night. No, he had to deal with boredom now.

By costume, and by morals (a good artist does not depend on inspiration or lazynes) he picked up his lute and strung it gently, leting his mind wander.

One of the strings had been broken and was now replaced. The queen was so kind to him...  
Oh, the queen.

She probably expected still to hear one of his songs... and wasn't that a terryfing thought? He was proud, and he believed he was a good artist, but he still feared not being good enough for her...  
On the other hand, she was so kind and gracious she would probably react kindly even if he messed up. But he didn't want that either.

He wanted to do something actually good that she would like. And if he couldn't... at least he would try. Boredom be damned, he would spend every minute refyning his work until he had something to show his queen!

He started playing a gentle rithym. He was sure he wanted to descrive her as she had presented to his eyes: an angel. Perhaps a guardian angel ...and he had also wanted to do something about the apreciation of life. There. He had an idea. He could work with that.

There was the notebook too. He had a notebook at home, originally meant to help him compose, but he allways forgot to take it with him untill it was only used to write down the songs he already considered finished. Thus, he had grown used to composing and refining his songs directly from memory.

Perhaps that wouldn't do this time. Perhaps he should try and use the notebook if it was right there and he had plenty of time to work on this one very important project.

He breathed deeply, and he decided to start playing a more... angelic tune, trying to find a rithm that would make her magesty justice.  
He soon found himself entranced in his work, and the rest of the afternoon seemed to pass by faster.

...

The next time he was brought his meal, it wasn't a nurse carrying it, but a servant girl from the kitchens. She averted her eyes a couple times, allways smiling.  
This time, his meal consisted of roasted fish. This was a delicatessen too. Fish could often be found inland, but only in rivers or lakes, and it was expensive to get it fresh. Seafood was only found on costal areas.  
And this plate was also presented beautifully.

He smiled at the girl and thanked her. She took a little time before she left.

'Im sorry to ask but... are you really one of the heroes who brought the letter?'

Jussipo put down the silverware

'I am. My name is Jussipo'  
'and... is it true that you... where injured?'  
'not only that. The part where I was burried alive and had to crawl out is true too'

She took a deep breath, smile widening, not taking her eyes of him.

'But how did you do it? ...and how did it feel, dying?'

Jussipo smiled. He had to be specially gentlemanly with this, his first admirer

'well, Im sorry to dissapoint you, my fair lady, but, I don't think I actually died. Not fully at least... its just that, the injury was so deep, um, the loss of blood so... inmense, that I seemed to be dead. So when I woke up I had been buried by mistake'

He then tilted closer, trying to keep the tension, even after loosing the excitement of death

'Tho I don't blame my companions, I thought I was dead too'  
'ah, but how did it feel?'  
'a sword to the chest? Well, it hurts. It hurts pretty badly. More than a cut on your hand or a... twisted ankle. But then, what I felt, as it became harder to move, and to breathe, was cold. Cold and... exaustion, and numbness up my limbs'

He strung his lute gently, without averting his gaze from the girl, and she flinched and then laughted.

'Can I see it? The wound'

Jussipo shiged.

'I wish I could show you, but the head healer may then kill me for sure'

she giggled.

'Perhaps I can try to descrive it. Thou it won't be the same...'

He carefully lifted his nightshirt, showing her the bandages, and then pointed to where exactly the wound run down. He also posed his fingers where the wound was and separated them to show her how long it was.

'there isn't much to it, really. The doctor sewed it. And it is much deeper than it is wide on the outside'

She still seemed impressed.

'how was the battle?'  
'Oh, they intercepted us in the hallways, and tried to take the letter. My little brother was with us, he is my squire. He is good with the sword, but he is only 10 years old. So I told him to stay behind. The battle was ferocious. All of our enemys where bigger and more experienced than us! But we prevailed. We told Tiuri, who had the letter to run ahead, for there was no time to loose, and the rest stayed behind to continue the battle and guard his back. Then it happened'  
'What happened?'

She was tilting forward so far Jussipo was sure she would soon fall over him

'One of those cowards went for my brother. I had no time to react with the sword, I could only cover him. Myself'

Her eyes widened

'with your own body. You didn't even doubt?'  
'I had no time. That was my reaction'  
'oh, how truly corageous of you'  
'you are too kind, my lady'

There was a small silence that could have been unconfortable, but she averted it easily

'so, you play the lute, ser Jussipo?'  
'oh, I am no ser jet. My knighting will take place when my wound is healed. But yes, I play the lute'

He strung it then, and she giggled again. He waited not for her to ask and started to play a merry, simple tune.

'what is your name, miss?'  
'Zalea'  
' _miss Zalea was so kind, she enjoyed stories..._  
 _she brought me a dish so fine, I'd wake from the dead,_  
 _...if I hadn't done already_ '

She laughted bashfully and thanked him, and then asked for another. He obligued, and sung a couple of the many little funny songs that he had improvised on the journey.  
After a little while, she seemed to grow bold enough to make another question

'so... is there someone special waiting for you to return home?'

Jussipo thought for a moment. Foldo inmediatly came to his mind, but, should he say it? There was much to take into account. What would Foldo preffer...?

She seemed to read his expresion

'there is? Oh, who is she? She must be lucky'

he still didn't know what to answer.

'...or is it a boy?'

He looked at her. His expression, again, betrayed him. Her eyes went wide.

'It is! Wait, is it one of the knights who traveled with you?'

There was no denying it now. He smiled.

'he is? How romantic!'

she took her hands to her chest

'did you love each other before the journey? ...or did you fall in love during your adventures?'  
'actually, there is a funny story there...'

She ghasped, and tilted again towards him in a confidant gesture

'...the night before the red moon, we all knew it would be dangerous, and most of us couldn't sleep. So each one of us went our separate ways as we liked to spend the night...'

he then gave her a smiling look

'we sat together next to the fire... and we were just talking. Then, I asked him, in case we die, is there something you wish you had done? Honestly. ...and then he kissed me'

she emited a long squeack

'an autentic romance story! Ah, and then what happened?'  
'oh, nothing happened, we were just... talking and... playing the lute'

Her eyes widened. He panicked. A little.

'no, not like that, I mean, literaly' he breathed 'I teached him a little how to play the lute, and we just talked all night long. It was very romantic'

she smiled in a confident way

'how is he?'  
'um, well, I... probably shouldn't say but...'

it was being very hard not to abandon himself completly to the charms of his very first fan

'...he is tall, blonde... handsome. ...and very good with the sword. ...and quite the gentleman'

she was biting her lower lip

'and what is this noble knight's name, pray tell?'  
'...I really shouldn't... mh...'

He looked at her. She looked like the naughty sister he never had

'pleaase? I will sneak you extra treats from the kitchen'

he sighed in defeat, sounding trully exausted

'His name is Foldo'  
'aah! Foldo and Jussipo. The tragic tale of a romance between two heroes, separated by the grave... and reunited beyond it'

Jussipo could have corrected her, for that tytle sounded like it could use some polishing, but he didn't get this far to spoild it. He strung his lute once again.

' _his looks where so alluring, young Foldo's heart was purring..._  
 _and the love between them lasted 'til the grave_ '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just noticed a little inconsistence with this fanfiction, but its not very noticeable (kind of) and it is a bit inconstistent in canon too. Plus, I have already posted the first chapter and planned how the entire story goes and I am not changing that now.  
> I'll just add that to the canon divergence tag


	3. Rumors and time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumors and time run fast! 
> 
> Sorry for taking so long to update!! I do actually intend to finish this one, and it shouldn't be too long... Its just that I just moved to a new place, and was so busy...  
> Also, this chapter is short, take it as an advace or something
> 
> Sorry!

Suddenly, whenever his bandages needed changing there was not one, but two or three nurses, and now the food was always delivered to him by a kitchen maid, plus treats by the same girl who had been the first to visit him. They seemed to rotate.  
Jussipo was no fool, he was basking in all the atention. His fantasies about becoming famous had allways included young ladies swooning for him.

At first he feared knowing he was already interested in someone would disinterest some of his potential fans, but on the contrary, it seemed the tragic romance factor added to it.  
He wondered if the fact that they were two men added too. A romance like that was not forbiden, but it was seen as uncomon, and frowned upon by some. Perhaps that made it sound the more dangerous and exotic? Some of the girls wanted to ask him about Foldo.

And what should he say? Would Foldo understand if he flirted with his fans for the shake of fame? Would he be mad that he told everyone they were together?  
And... where they actually together? After all, they had shared only a kiss, and one pleasant night of peaceful talking and playing the lute.

He sat back and sighed. It had been indeed, very romantinc. They had both been exausted, but they never seemed to see a moment fit to cut the conversation ad go to sleep, wanting to stretch the magical moment as much as possible...

At a time when he was usually very bored, or practicing with the lute, a new visitor came in. Only this time it was not a lady, but a man. A grown up, partly bald, strong man with a big mustache.  
Jussipo sat up, wondering what would be the news from this extranger. The man pointed at him with a lopsided smile and sat casually next to the bed

'Jussipo, right?'  
'yes, sir'  
'I heared a lot about you... and your songs'  
'uh, really?'  
'oh, yeah. Who hasn't? You've been practicing a lot, when no one's listening?'  
'um... when I think no one is'

the man laughted it of

'and is it true that your songs can predict the future?'

Jussipo felt himself go pale, eyes wide

'what?'

the man loocked at him with an amused smile

'they say while you where traveling you improvised a song... and then it came true'  
'well, I sing a lot of songs...'  
'it was a romantic one. Sounded something like... and their love lasted to the grave'

Jussipo closed his eyes.

'that. Right' 

So this guy heared the rumors about Foldo and him? They do travel fast! He didn't know exactly how to feel about that...

'...that was a coincidence, it was not made with any intention...'  
'so you didn't improvise that in a romantic moment with a special someone?'

Jussipo lowered his eyes. What should he answer? ...he couldn't be a coward now, not after putting up with Amand the whole way!

'No, that part is true. I improvised that song with Foldo, when he first kissed me. But the grave part is just a coincidence'  
'relax, kid. No judging here! Tho it is an interesting rumor. You could at least say they bring good fortune, that would be some publicity. You see, my daughter heared the stories and she was talking about it until I run out of patience. Be sure to be nice to her when you meet her. Its good publicity to be nice to your fans too, you know?'  
'uh, right. But... who's your daughter?'  
'oh, you havent met her, jet. She will be at the feast, when you are knighted. Gilda. Make sure to be nice to her or else'

should he be nervous?

'of course, sir. Gilda. Right'  
'relaaaax kid, I don't expect less of you'

He got a small, soft green apple from his pocket

'so, you are practicing for the queen?'  
'uh, you... yeah. Yeah, I am practicing to play for the queen'  
'lets hear it'  
'pardon?'

he was munching on it already

'your songs better be good if they're for the queen. Don't be shy, play something. Im hella curious'

Jussipo breathed deeply and took his lute, thinking of something decent to play for the man... but he couldn't think of nothing.

'...what would you like to hear, sir?'  
'uuuh lets hear the romentic one my daughter was talking about. See if its so good'  
'oh, no. I mean! Its not a real song, its so short 'cause it was just improviced...'  
'well then you have no excuse, we have plenty of time! Go on. I wanna hear it'

Jussipo breathed deeply and he played the (by now) familiar tune that acompanied the short lyrics

'...and the love between them lasted 'til the grave'

The man listened silently.

'...its a work in progress'  
'yeah, I can tell, but its not bad, for being improvised. You should keep working on it. Take it from me'

he got out to leave, but before he did, he tossed him an apple. 

'those are sweet' he inclined in a confident gesture 'they are from a secret garden' he winked at him and then left same as he came, without telling his name.

Jussipo doubted if he should eat the apple. It was small and green, so it didn't really look ripe. And he had heared pretty worrying stories about apples... but it smelled nice, so he decided to take a carefull bite and then judge.

It was sweet. Very sweet! And so small it was gone in no time. He was tempted to eat the heart of the apple too! How nice.

He would have to make sure to remember the name of that girl, Gilda...  
and really, really hope Foldo didn't mind all the atention!


	4. Meanwhile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this one is short...  
> and sorry for taking so long

They were all gifted fancy horses, but the journy back home was slow. Or at least thats how it felt.

The boys knew the sooner they got home, the sooner their families would be relieved to know everything was fine, and happy to celebrate their new tytles... the sooner they could leave what happened behind.

They did cover as much ground as they could every day and still, each hour seemed to stretch and they found themselves exausted for some reason. No one would dare coment on it, but the journey was not the same in silence.  
No playful banter, no music.

The sound of the wind, the trees, the ocasional bird and the clopping of the horse's hooves was only interrupted from time to time by someone's deep sigh.

Every day felt just repetitive and tiring, task after task: find wood, lit a fire, ready some food, eat in silence, try to sleep.

Foldo tried to reconcile with his conflicting feelings, and shush his recurring thoughts.

He wanted to see Jussipo, just see him. Just once more. Or write him a letter, or just hear him joke... he knew this was imposible, but he still wanted it.  
In fact, why stop there? He wanted to hold him in his arms, to get up right now and run all the way back to the castle and dig the body out of the earth without thinking of what he may find... but this was just stupid. 

'You only kissed him once. You spent one night, only one talking to him and it felt nice... but that's it. Stop obsesing over it' ...but he couldn't. There was some short of preasure in his chest and throat that made him want to scream and cry to the wind... but what good would do that?  
It would certanly not bring Jussipo back.  
So he just laid there, still, quiet like a mouse trying to ignore the turmoil in his head.

Behind him he could sense something... a noise, by now familiar.  
Piak was crying. Just lying on his side, like him, and crying as silently as he could. He was just a kid after all, sometimes he still missed his brother so much he couldn't hold it.

Foldo wanted to embrace him, and hold him tight and talk to him, but what could he say? He was not good with words... and maybe the others would think it was weird.  
Before he could make a decision, someone else sat next to the little guy and offered a warm hug.   
Foldo didn't turn so he couldn't know who it was. Maybe Lavinia or Tiuri? Yes, that would make more sense. Lavinia was a girl, as alien as she was still for the rest of the group, and Tiuri was a short of lider now, and he had lost his father not long ago...

Whoever it was, it was not him. Now he could stay as he was, crying too, but in silence.


	5. The long night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I took long to write this... in part due to writer's block and stress, in part 'cause I can't for the life of me write a decent song
> 
> also I should add some tags to this fic like 'Jussipo centered' and 'casual OCs' but oh well
> 
> Thank you to all who leave support and coments, it does mean a lot and I hope you enjoy

The wound was developing well and Jussipo was finally allowed to eat some more sustancial meals and roam carefully around the room... but he was nervous. Dreadfully. He would be asked to sing and play in front of the whole court and as much as he practiced and cleaned and refined his song... he just didn't feel it was enough for the Queen

The one person both noble and kind enough to help him when he most desperatedly needed it. At one point he just gave up: his best, mediocre as it was, was all he could offer.  
It was either like any other sappy love song or too much, too on the nose... maybe he was just overthinking. After all the queen was kind: she wouldn't mind that his song wasn't good enough. As much as he wished it was trully good, it wouldn't be the end of the world if it wasnt.

Worst case scenario, he would allways be remembered for the ridiculous work throu the entire kingdom... oh well. He wanted to be famous didn't he?

'...restrain him if necesary'  
'yes, maam'

The doctor and someone young, yet older than him walked in

'now you change his bandages and asess the wound. What can you tell me?' the newcomer greeted him with a plain gesture   
'Jussipo, how are you doing today?'  
'Oh, much better my... may I know your name?' 

he didn't want to ofend this person by calling them the wrong word

'Dr Drew, a pleasure. Im going to examine your wound'

Jussipo let them do their thing as he was already used to.

'It seems well healed... tho I would advice lots of rest and no eforts at all'  
'he is supposed to do the entire journey lying or sitting in a chariot. But I don't trust him'

Jussipo stuck his tounge out to the old lady, who ignored him

'It will be your job to make sure he doesen't move too much'  
'you are the healer who will be coming with me?'  
'Aparently yes' they sighed 'If we can't convince you to rest here untill you recover fully'

Jussipo smiled tightly. He was aware it would be wiser to just send a message or something... but he just felt... like a burden already. The queen had been too kind to him. He wanted to see his little brother's face when they got reunited... and he wanted to be sure his parents wouldn't receive the dreadfull news in vane! It just felt like something he needed to do.

'...it means a lot to me' was all he could say. Drew noded in a firm, unconvinced gesture and the old doctor aded:

'well, we'll see how you dwell tonight and if you are not too stuffed for the journy tomorrow'  
'wait.. what?'

She smiled maliciously 'queen Alianor doesent want to make you wait one more day, she has been busy but she ordered the ceremony for tonight' she then tilted closer 'it will be something small, don't you worry, just the nobelty, a feast and a little ball'

Jussipo's blood drained from his face.

'but Im not ready!'  
'are you sure? I can allways tell the queen you changed your mind and to pospone the whole ordeal'  
'no! No, Im fine. Im fine... better to be over with it'

She laughted 'he comes back from the dead and he's afraid of a ceremony. I love this kid'

Drew smiled at her and turned to him 'you think you are ready to walk downstairs and maybe dance a little? It is not necesary'  
'... maybe just a little?'  
'do try not to eat too much. There will be plenty of food, but if you take too much, it may shock your body'  
'right'  
'...and don't be too nervous. Think of it as a birthday, for example'  
'yup. Birthday. Got it. Its not like it happens once in your life'  
'we'll leave you to it'

...

He intended to practice, honest! But it just so happened that he could barely grab the damn lute! Not to mention early on he was ofered a bath and pretty clothes and three servants came to fix his hair (tho he was sure two of them used it as an excuse for gossip) and in front of them he didn't want to show how mortified he was... a little nervous he said, and they all giggled and it turned into the frase of the day.

Before they left, one of the girls (Zalea, he knew her by now) was encouraged by the others to ask him something

'sir, will you be dancing tonight? With your injury...'  
'...I would like to try... if I make a fool of myself I can allways use the excuse'

They giggled again

'I don't suppose you need practice...?'

Jussipo made a mock thoughtful face

'I suppose I should practice' he got up and found himself in front of the girl, made a small courtsy and ofered a hand

'would you grant me this dance?'

She could badly keep her excitment as she threw a quick look over her shoulder to the other two and took his hand for a slow, silent dance.

'does your wound hurt?'  
'It should be allright if I don't twirl too much... how was my greeting? Good enough for the royal ladies?'  
'I think it was perfect' there was a small pause 'do you think of Foldo often? In moments like this?'

Jussipo's eyes were averted downwards with a sigh

'I wish he was here'

the dance gradually slowed to a stop as they spoke

'...I fear...'  
'what could you possibly fear?'

he decided he could aford a bit of sincerity with her

'...I fear to make a fool of myself. ...and I fear he may not love me'  
'but that is nonesense!'

Jussipo lifted his gaze to her eyes. 

'you two traveled together throu dangerous perils and you shared a magic night and then you... died. It had to leave quite the memory on him! Quite frankly, if he doesnt apreciate you, sir, it is his loss'

he smiled

'...and don't worry for the party, you have us all enchanted'

he thought for a moment

'You know he tells stories...'  
'he does?'  
'yes, he would enchant you too if he was here...'  
'oh, I bet you two do a wonderful duet, with his stories and your music!'

Jussipo smiled wider 'absolutly'

...

He walked down the stairs slow and carefully, and got the feeling that it was for naught: he felt perfectly fine and even a little dumb for taking such care, but the doctors were walking right next to him in case he tripped or something and they were capable of draging him back to bed if he made a sudden gesture

He entered the great saloon with a face as blank as he could master, and could only register the queen, looking radiant standing in front of a great table, surronded by noble guests, including the king of Unauwen and his oldest son, all dressed in the richest fabrics and jewels. There was even music coming from somewhere, but he wouldn't dare turn his head to look around and give away how dumbfounded he was

It was just... too much, all of the sudden, or so it felt, that he had trouble to breath, but the wound on his chest had nothing to do with it.

He hesitantly walked towards the queen, and stood at a reasonable distance, feeling exposed to the entire room. She made a gesture, nearly imperceptible, and he knelt, careful of his wound.  
After a small pause, the queen spoke to all around them.

'just days ago we honored the brave knights who went throu great peril to do what is right to all costs to save our kingdoms, and preserve the peace. But one of them was left behind. The one who had made the greatest sacrifice for that noble cause.  
But we have been blessed by fortune, since he managed to come back to us, and recover from his wounds, to now stand before us and serve again to protect the peace'

She then turned to a helper and took her sword from the coushon he was holding, and with gentle, yet firm gesture, tapped with it Jussipo's shouders.

'arrise, Ser Jussipo, the returned!'

And so he did, feeling only a slight pull from the stitches on his chest, and surronded by applause and cheer, as the music began again with a cheerful, jet noble tune.

He was a knigt, at last. Hard as it was to believe, and all he could feel was the nervousness dripping down his shoulders.

'now lets celebrate!' she ordered, and the cheering doubled. The music picked up, and she returned the sword to the cushon, as some nobles aproached for pleasantries

He just couldn't retain any names as he received handshake after handshake, congratulations and pats on the shoulder from opulent extrangers left and right. Of course, he played it off cool, smiling and acting as chivalrous as he dared. Soon the conversation turned to the questions they where really curious about

'where you truly dead?'  
'no, I just passed out and was burried by mistake'  
'so, buried alive?'  
'ah, yes...'  
'how did you get out?'

he turned to the lady

'I woke up and dug myself out...'  
'goodnes gracious!'  
'was that... hard? ...or easy for you?'

asked an old noble, another theoriced next to him

'It couldn't be a deep grave, surely'  
'yes, they just put rocks on top of it'  
'...but were you at least in a coffin?'  
'no, envolved in a fabric'  
'still that had to be shocking at least, waking up on a grave with rocks on you'

comented yet another lady on a green dress

'now how was the wound, exactly? For you to pass out, and for them to take you for dead?'  
'well...'

'A thrusted sword, on the lower thrid of the left-center breast'

they all turned a little to wellcome with respectful silence the old doctor, wearing a more decorative version of her usual medicinal attire

'It was pretty deep and he lost a lot of blood... I was shocked to find he could use the muscles on his chest to get out, honestly'

a murmur of chatter reignited among the croud, as the doctor took the chance to sip of a cup and distance herself a little from the conversation. A younger maiden turned to Jussipo

'did it hurt?'  
'oh, it hurt the most when getting out, certanly'  
'I heared a rumor...' a young man with a mischiveous smile said, atracting the atention of the others

'...that you play songs'  
'oh, yes. I play the lute'  
'yes but do you write songs?'  
'that I do'  
'ah, and are they any good?'

Jussipo felt his wounded chest fill with pride

'yes, or else I would have stayed under ground'

the croud laghted at his joke and the other boy gave him a nod of aproval, then lifted his cup to the rest of the group

'I heared wonderful things of these songs! They rumor they bring good luck' the croud murmured 'and predict the future!' the croud laughted. Jussipo laughted it off with them

'...the good luck I understand but... why the future thing?'

Jussipo smiled 'I happened to write a song that then became true. Kind of'  
'and what may this be?'

Jussipo felt expectant silence grow around him. He didn't want to share such an intimate memory with this idiot... but probably, the whole castle already knew and they were just asking him to confirm it. It was a test of character: shy and embarased was not part of his.

'a special someone and I where sitting by the fire...' he tried to make his words sound enticing, like Foldo when he told a story, using the little pauses to create tension  
'and I sang... and the love beteen them lasted til the grave'

there was a quiet colective ghasp, and Jussipo waited for the boy's next move

'so there is inded a special someone... could it be a tall, blong, young knight, as I've been told?'  
'maybe' he answered smugly, unimpressed by the acusations. Before banter could continue, the big lady on a dark dress sighed deeply

'what a galant romance! I hope we get to hear the song soon...'

luckily, in that moment a servant scurried into the circle and demanded the boy's presence by the side of the king. Jussipo had not much time to be relieved before nervous again.

When standing next to him, the king told him in a close, easy tone 

'I wanted to personaly congratulate you for your health and your knigting'  
'thank you, your magesty'  
'I should thank you too, for helping to deliver that letter'

he noded at him, tilting closer

'now, while you sit and have some food, they will not bother you'  
'right, thank you'  
'...and make sure to eat well, before the dance starts. You will be expected to dance'

the prince interrupted him

'that is, if you injury allows it'  
'ah, the doctors advice I don't eat too much, and be careful... but Im sure I could try a... small dance'  
'if you can't its ok, you don't have to open the ball either'  
'open the ball?'

Jussipo's face made the king chucle and go back to his wine. The prince laid a hand on his shoulder and pointed a sit nearby

'just take it easy and eat something'

He tried to do just that, but as soon as he sat, he was overwelmed.  
There was so much food, all of it exquisit and diferent and abundant... he couldn't decide for one plate to start with.

He tried to calculate: he had been warned that there would be a lot, but he had to eat carefully. Meaning of all of this he would have to choose a portion and make it count.

He decided to start with a piece of meat. Wich one? The pork seemed exisit but he had never tried pheasant before, and maybe wouldn't get another chance, but what if it was underwelming compared to other choices? ...he ended up chosing the meat with the most sauce, and when he tried it he decided it had been a good choice.

"look around, you idiot. There is not wrong choice" he told himself.

Without asking for it his cup had been filled with red wine. He was about to say he didn't drink... but bit his tounge. "don't be rude, and don't be stupid: you are a knigt now. Give it a try. Its probably the finest you will ever have"

Fine or not he found he didn't like the strong, sour taste, and let it be.

'not a drinking person yet?'

he looked to his side to find the man who had given him an apple, siting right next to him

'how's you wound?'  
'oh, good, sir, much better'  
'goood good, and your songs?'  
'ah...'  
'you have at least an atempt of a completed work for the queen, don't you?'  
'yes, yes of course'  
'Im sure they won't make you play until a little later, drink something to ease the nerves'

Jussipo looked at the wine. ...did he have to? With so many wonderful things he could only try a little of each, did he have to fill his stomach with the dread thing?

'...you can start with this' the man grabbed a large glass with golden liquid and placed it in front of him 'Mead. The good kind. It is sweet'

Jussipo took the glass with decision and took a large gulp... it was not bad. He could get used to this one, he could certanly pair it with the food

'Just make sure you can still play the lute by the end of the meal'  
'thanks'  
'ah, a pleasure. My daughter is the young lady over there, with the pink dress'  
'lady Gilda'  
'you remember! Good. Remember what I told you about her'  
'you told me nothing about her'  
'I told you to be a gentleman'  
'oh, but that's a given'

Jussipo gave him a side smile. The man chucled

'ah! You better!' and with a gesture invited him into a silent cheer with their drinks.

Then Jussipo remembered something... "I am not allowed to drink..." Foldo had said that.  
did he try alcohol on his knigting ceremony? Did he like it? It would have been so cool if they could have been knighted together... he wished he could be cheering with him as he first tried mead for the first time  
maybe it could help him feel better?

...

Now Jussipo had promised not to eat too much, and he fully intended it! But tho he only tried a little of each few plates he tried... he ended up feeling stuffed

'if my wound bursts Im blaming you' he told the man next to him, who laughted it of and refilled his glass of mead.  
Dinner was mostly calm, as people ate and music played, but once most of them where mostly full, and started talkign more than eating, the king decided it was about time to start another activity.

'are you ready to open the ball?'

Jussipo couldn't hide his stupor as he found prince Iridian subtletly standing right next to him. The prince understood and made a gesture to his father, who got up on his seat, causing silence to gradually take over

'I hope you are all enjoying dinner, but a celebration like this wouldn't be so without a toast!'

he turned towards Jussipo, who hurried to stand when everyone else seemed to do so and raise their glass

'To congratulate and thank Ser Jussipo, the returned!'  
'CHEEERS!!' everyone joined in and when they all had taken a gulp the king spoke again  
'now it wouldn't be the same either without dancing!'

and even louder cheering rose as Queen Alianor seemed to invite prince Iridian to the center of the room, and as a gentle, lively tune started, the two inagurated the ball

everyone admired the view and respected the couple throu the begining of the song, before some more brave couples started to join in, giving Jussipo a little time to calm his stomach.

After a little while, Jussipo recieved a nudge from someone's shoulder and the noble who's name he still didn't know, gestured with his head towards the part of the room where some guests were standing, watching the dance.  
many of them where ladies hoping to be invited to join.

Jussipo understood at once and got up with a smile. He casually walked in front of a certain young lady, around his age, who seemed shy but cute, with a pink dress and a bit of a baby face.

'lady Gilda?'

Shock was clear on her face

'would you grant me this dance?' he ofered his hand

The girl took a few seconds to react but she wilingly (if a little clumsy, due to the nerves) took his hand and followed to the dance. Jussipo pretended not to notice the ghasps and jealows stares of some girls, nor the excited smiles of others.

Gilda, once past her shock, was beaming! She took to the dance with an easines that got him by surprise

'pardon me, my lady' he said  
'why so?'  
'I am not the best dancer, and a little out of practice...'  
'I guess the wound doesen't help'  
'I'll be fine, as long as we don't go too fast'

she giggled, lovely

'we can go slow, if you get lost, just follow me' she lowered her voice, like confesing a secret 'I have been practicing'

he giggled too

'thats a good Idea, then. I'll follow you'

It turned out she was a wonderful dancing partner, making it much easier for him, so much so that they enjoyed the dance until the end of it, and chatted a bit afterwards, while he rested a little.

Another girl, much more somber and proud, and a little taller than him came into the conversation. Jussipo didn't notice any hostility, so he agreed to dance with her a little too.

She was much more skilled, but he only had to mention his wound for her to take it easy on him.  
Once he could stand still again he tried to read the room, trying to guess who had a rivalry with who, and how his innocent gestures could be afecting the people of the castle.

This was he thinking when a third person, a boy came up to him.

He was really cute, with shortish, dark copper hair and dressed in rich clotes adorned with red  
he seemed shy and almost stutered as he asked for a dance

Jussipo hadn't been expecting it but he smiled and complied.  
Dancing with a boy was... diferent. Maybe becouse he had allways thought like that of girls... maybe becouse just so little ago, he started thinking like this of Foldo? It felt good, he decided, holding into a firm shoulder, a little taller than him (not as mush as Foldo's) and having a warm hand on his waist, as they moved throu the room

'nervous?' he decided to break the silence  
'ah, its ovbious isnt it?'  
'I was very nervous today, and still am, now that I remember'  
'remember what?'  
'if Im lucky they'll forget to ask me to sing in front of the queen'

he laughted at this. It was a bit of a nervous laught, but still natural. There was a little silence as they followed the music

'...I was told you liked blondes...'  
'more like one specific blonde'  
'a lucky man'

Jussipo looked at the eyes of this boy, of high birdth, no doubt who was an extranger to him, and for one second he wondered... what would be his life in the future? Would he and Foldo fare well? Would he fall in love with other boys? The realizartion came back to him all of the sudden that he was alive, and with a long life ahead of him, and so much potencial, so many possibilities...

'are you ok?'

he had spaced out for a moment

'Its nothing, I just shouldn't get too tired, for the wound...'  
'we can stop, do you need to sit?'  
'no, no. Please, lets dance, just this song'

they got back into an easy rithm. The other boy seemed a lot calmer now.

'are you thinking of him?'  
'...a little. Its just nice to be alive'  
'yes... I am glad you are alive, Ser'

he would have to get used to be called like that

'how is he? If I can ask. I heared he was tall and blond... but what else?'  
'oh, he's good with the sword, and quite the gentleman. And he tells stories...'  
'sounds like quite the catch. I'd love to meet him'  
'mh. Maybe one day'  
'I'd like that'

as the song came to an end they separated and jussipo went to rest, not without first askig for the boy's name

'Arne'  
'It was nice dancing with you, Arne'  
'Thank you, Ser. I look forward to your song'

he went back to his seat feeling a lot more relaxed and a little giddy. What a romantic night, if only Foldo was here!

'are you feeling better kid?'

asked the lord next to him

'yeah'  
'good' he made a gesture to the king, and the king made a gesture to the band, who ceased the music  
'now I don't know if all of you are as curious as me, but we all enjoy music, and aparently, our honor guest has something prepared'

all eyes where on him, so much so that he nearly paniked, as he realiced he didn't have his lute with him. And then he noticed a maiden handing it to him on a cushion.  
He took it with a silent thanks and found himself frozen.

The entire room was silent and concentrated on him. But his head was blank. He just couldn't react.

'now kid just close your eyes and imagine you are talking to your boyfriend' murmured between his teeth the guy next to him 'or pretend you are talking to me. Just do something'  
'okay, okay'

he had an idea! He started testing the chords of the instrument, like he was just casually warming, and for one second he imagined that his first croud was in the street during a festivity or on a nice tavern... he thought of the gentle queen, and the man sitting next to him, and his sweet daughter, and the ladies he befriended and the boy he danced with.   
He thought of Foldo, and imagined of telling him everything that happened and showing him the song he had made for the queen... that helped

'well...' he said 'I'm not sure this song can make justice to the queen, but sadly, its the best I could come up with'

he started the melody he had prepared, wich took a few moments to build up to the lyrics:

'Gentle ones, it is my duty  
To inform you of one beauty  
Though I'd ask of you a favor:  
Not to seek her for awhile  
Though I own she is a creature  
Of character and feature  
No words could paint a picture of  
The Queen of Dagonaut

And if you could have seen her there  
Friends, if you had just been there  
The swan was in her movement  
And the morning in her smile  
All the roses in the garden  
They bow and ask her pardon  
For not one could match the beauty of  
The Queen of Dagonaut

On the evening that I mentioned  
I crawled week and tender  
with stones and cuffings only  
as the answer to my cries  
but all pain was turned to softness  
and my suffering to kindness  
As above shone the splendor  
Of he Queen of Dagonaut

So my lads, I needs must leave you  
My intention's not to grieve you  
Nor indeed would I deceive you  
Oh, I'll see you in awhile  
I must find some way to pay her  
compensate and thank her  
I fear my songs are not enough  
For the Queen of Dagonaut

And if you could have seen her there  
friends, if you had just been there  
All the kindness in her words  
And the wisdom in her voice  
All the angels from avove us  
and the thinkers from among us  
not one could match one gifted  
As the Queen of Dagonaut 

And if you could have seen her there  
friends, if you had just been there  
The swan was in her movement  
And the morning in her smile  
All the roses in the garden  
They bow and ask her pardon  
For not one could match the beauty of  
The Queen of dagonaut'

once the song was over, and after a little pause, loud applause sounded and then he dared to lift his face to try and guess from the faces of the public, how was his perfomance.  
He was met with surprised smiles and pleased gestures, and even some shock paired with red cheeks... it seemed the ladies of the public had enjoyed his song... but what about theone lady the song was for?

He dubtetly turned his head to look at the king and queen, both smiling and rising their cups at him. Then he turned to the other man

'be honest was it good or a little too much?'  
'I think "a little too much" is not the worst choice at a moment like this' he patted his back. He would allways have critics, but it seemed he had not made a fool of himself for the ocasion.

The king made another gesture to resume the music from the band, who imitated the melody of Jussipo's song as a small tribute. But when he thought he was safe, Gilda and a couple of girls aproached him and she fumbled to ask him the dreaded request

'is there any request?' of course the lord to his left had to answer  
'I think we are all curious for one certain romance song' he took a sip of mead.  
Jussipo gave him an "I will kill you" smile and readied himself for a disaster.

'...his looks were so alluring...  
young Foldo's heart was purring  
and the love between them lasted til the grave'

the girls swayed, aparently too excited to realice how simple and clumsy the song was, and they kept urging him to piece together some of the many little melodies from his journey, and a couple new improvised ones, as more and more ladies and some gentlemen joined in around the table to listen and the night kept stretching

he would definetly sleep well that night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, becouse I couldn't write a song I just took 'The queen of Argyl' by The Bedlam Boys and tweeked the lyrics...
> 
> also while writing this I had the idea of writing yet another version of this story as a one shot... it may be odd but when inspiration strikes you just have to hold onto her as long as you can
> 
> also funny how this is the longest chapter and it kind of resembles how it is a long, confusing night for the character!


End file.
